Incertidumbre
by ValeTanukiChan
Summary: ¿Ser o no ser? No se talvez eso es lo unico que recuerdo


Incertidumbre

Seudónimo: _Valechan_

No recuerdo exactamente qué paso después. Hace unos días mi mejor amigo me llamó porque necesitaba hablarme. Al principio no entendí qué era eso tan urgente, pero sus razones y su insistencia me convencieron. Eran cerca de las de las nueve de la noche cuando nos encontramos en el _Coffe House_ a 20 minutos de mi casa.

Me llamo Karl Hundgang, tengo 25 años y provengo de una familia alemana muy conservadora pero no neonazi, gracias a Dios. Mi mejor amigo es Bradley Szelsky; lleva en su sangre el recuerdo del Holocausto, la mirada triste de sus abuelos torturados en cámaras de gas y la esperanza de sus padres al ser de los poco niños que sobrevivieron. Nos conocemos desde pequeños. Esta ciudad donde vivimos siempre ha sido pintoresca, aunque a ella poco a poco han llegado las desventuras de este mundo civilizado que comienza a repetir los horrores del pasado: xenofobia.

—Hola, Karl; gracias por aceptar reunirte conmigo.

—Hola, Bradley; es un gusto volver a verte —dije mientras le estrechaba la mano—. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que querías contarme?

—Karl, sabes que nunca te he mentido y te cuento todo. Hoy he tomado una decisión y no hay marcha atrás.

A decir verdad no entendía nada. Su expresión era desconcertante, como si algo grave hubiera pasado. El frío de la noche agitaba mi saco y hacía que me encogiera de hombros.

—Veras, Karl, una vez te conté del destino de mis abuelos y de tantos judíos condenados por la simple razón de ser eso: judíos —expresó Bradley con los ojos húmedos, quizás por el viento al chocar contra su rostro—. Creo que ya es tiempo de cambiar la historia familiar.

—No entiendo, ¿qué cosas dices?

—Volvamos al pasado, a Auschwitz. ¡Salvemos a mis abuelos!

Las palabras de Bradley me parecían lo más absurdo que le había escuchado en años. ¿Viajar al pasado? Creo que sus ideas se escapaban de una película de ciencia ficción, pero tanta era la pasión con que se expresaba que hasta dudé de que fuera cierto.

—Bradley, no entiendo a dónde se dirige todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

—No hay tiempo, Karl; acompáñame.

—¿A dónde vamos a estas horas Bradley? —manifesté aún más confundido.

En verdad quería creerle a mi amigo todo eso de viajar al pasado, rescatar a sus abuelos… y es que cuando miramos nuestra historia y aprendemos de ella, el amanecer trae un brillo de tranquilidad. Si en verdad pudiéramos cruzar las alambradas de Auschwitz no sería solo a sus abuelos a quienes liberaríamos. Construiríamos un mundo de oportunidades para aquellos que vivieron en la desesperanza.

—Ya es hora de partir —dijo Bradley sujetándose al transportador—; no hay marcha atrás, mi amigo.

—Me aseguras que nada de esto es ilegal, verdad.

—¿Confías en mí; confías en tu amigo judío?

Recuero haber sentido náuseas, pero cuando la sensación acabó yo estaba dentro del campo de concentración, todo uniformado como un fiel seguidor del Hitler. Ahora sentía mayores náuseas. Un grupo de judíos y otros que por deformidad no se ajustaban a los parámetros de mi raza caminaban como animales al matadero. ¿Qué raza?, qué idea tan absurda la de los fascistas, si ante los ojos de Dios todos somos uno mismo.

—Karl, Karl… —gritaba Bradley escondido tras unos escombros—. Allí están mis abuelos, son aquellos. No dejes que caminen hacia las cámaras de gas. ¡Sálvalos!

Gritos, súplicas, llantos… la lluvia sobre sus cabezas, los ladridos de perros queriendo comer carne humana y la voz del coronel que repetía una y otra vez: «Ein Reich, ein Folk, ein Führer» me aturdían sin saber qué hacer. Yo era un militar alemán, un fascista corrompido por la xenofobia, un ser inhumano que tenía que cumplir con su labor; pero dentro de mí quería escaparse ese joven pacifista, llenos de sueños comunes, dador de amor y esperanzas. «¿Ser o no ser?», bien dijo Shakespeare.

—Ustedes dos, deténgase ahí —expresé con firmeza y empuñando el arma. —No avances ni un paso más.

Los abuelos de Bradley temblaban de temor y de frío. Sus rostros pedían a gritos piedad y sus cuerpos, enclenques, daban lástima. Yo aún me debatía en la incertidumbre de salvarlos o no. Dentro de mí algo quería abrazarlos y salir corriendo, pero la voz del coronel me impedía actuar.

—¡Sálvalos, Karl, son mis abuelos! A eso vinimos. ¡Sálvate tú también!

No recuerdo qué pasó exactamente aquella noche. Los abuelos de Bradley corrías despavoridos hacia la alambrada donde les esperaba su nieto. Las suplicas de los judíos masacrados, el olor a carne quemada, la desesperación por ese instante tan tortuoso paralizó mi cuerpo. Un fuerte golpe en mi cien por el cañón del revólver del coronel me dejó tendido en el lodo. Aún conservaba el sabor a café en mis labios. Quizás fue lo único que logré recordar.


End file.
